comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomb-Burst (Earth-7045)
There are legends on many worlds of unnatural predators, monsters who hunt in the darkness, sucking the life from any unfortunate victims to cross their path. Bomb-Burst is that dark legend given life. A figure of Cybertronian myth, Bomb-Burst is all too real and all too terrifying. He hunts Autobots alone and in perfect silence, picking them off one at a time, snatching them away to the shadows. Sometimes the victim is found dead and mangled the next morning, sometimes they simply vanish, never to be seen again. Bomb-Burst's jet mode can move in near silence and features dual lasers that he can also wield as a robot, but he now he's at his most deadly inside his monstrous new Pretender shell. The shell's touch causes a rust-rash on contact and it features serrated fangs to punch through a victim's armor and drain them of energon. The more Bomb-Burst drains, the stronger he becomes. His shell wields a corrosive slime shooter and a dual-bladed energo-battle axe. Bomb-Burst cannot relate socially to most other Decepticons. He is at heart not a soldier in a war, after all, but a lone predator in the night. Powerful and intelligent, he excels at this. He is not invulnerable, however; his shell is highly energy-inefficient, requiring him to drain large numbers of victims, and its optics are very sensitive to light. Yet as a creature of the night, Bomb-Burst is unsurpassed. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****VTOL jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Master Assassin' *'Espionage' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His Pretender shell is fuel-inefficient, and its optics are hypersensitive to light. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Bomb-Burst takes on the appearance of an armored bat monster. **'Sharp Teeth' ***''Fangs'' ****''Energon Draining'' **'Sharp Claws' Transportation *VTOL Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Arm-mounted guns' *'Jet mode missiles' *'Energo-battleaxe': wielded by his Pretender shell *'Corrosive slime shooter': wielded by his Pretender shell Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Yuss (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Black Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Assassins Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Animal Traits Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Grey Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:Armor Users Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Acidic Slime Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters